


felt, rather than seen (seen, rather than felt)

by Procrastinating_Dragonfly



Series: Contraintes Challenge 2k19-2k20 [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Flash Fic, Writing Exercise, artists!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinating_Dragonfly/pseuds/Procrastinating_Dragonfly
Summary: Yves’ existence is infinite. It is entwined with emotions I accept, and enjoy, emotions Yves is ignorant of. Aspiring after Yves’ own enamouredness is useless, and unnecessary.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Contraintes Challenge 2k19-2k20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	felt, rather than seen (seen, rather than felt)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my shortest work yet, and my first (of many, hopefully), in the LOONA tag. Rather than a good fiction, it's meant to be a writing exercise; the challenge here was to write a piece using only words that start in vowels. Please enjoy.

Islands are an isolated existence. 

I always admired others in our apprenticeship, as I aged alongside an artist as amazing as Yves. It’s an infinitesimal amount of effort, achieving an artistic approach; an enormous amount, initiating an enchantment, an occultism, an illusion of energy and essence inhabiting one’s artworks, and expiring in an instant into observers’ eyes. Yves’ art always entwined enchantments, and allured onlookers. I, in all of our instructor’s efforts, only attained an insignificant amount of entrancing attributes in any art I accomplished. ‘Olivia and Yves are unequal’ is an actualization I accepted early on. 

Even if Yves is elsewhere - in Ulsan, Incheon, in any expedition, only Yves and Yves’ artwork, admired everywhere, unlimited outside of our immobile island - I am always aware of an incantation, around us, unique of Yves’ art. It’s an abstract energy in air and ocean alike, an everpresent iota of Yves’ existence. 

Avoiding it is impossible, anchored as I am. Islands are an isolated existence, and everything affects an island’s atmosphere and inhabitants, especially art as outstanding.

Yves’ existence is infinite. It is entwined with emotions I accept, and enjoy, emotions Yves is ignorant of. Aspiring after Yves’ own enamouredness is useless. Approaching aforementioned emotions is unnecessary. Yves’ admiration for Olivia’s artistry is ultimately all I ambition, the impetus of all art I initiate. If it earns Yves’ approval, everything is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought it interesting, at least, please consider leaving a kudos or comment! You can find me on Tumblr (@procrastinatingdragonfly/@inlovewithchuu) or on Twitter and CC (@lazylibellula) to talk the girls, writing, concepts, or anything else!


End file.
